What now?
by kassmarie
Summary: What happens when Seattle Grace's best kept secret gets found out?


_**A/N: Just a little something that I wrote a long time ago and finally got around to uploading. I have no idea if I'm going to leave it as a one-shot or continue it. What do you guys think, does it stand okay on it's own? Also, if anyone thinks I should up the rating, let me know. Set somewhere around intern year. Thanks for reading!**_

_**(Also, this is obviously a male/male pairing so if that's not something you want to read you should probably turn around now.)**_

* * *

Alex Karev and George O'Malley are sleeping together.

That's right – as in, having sex.

Evil Spawn and Bambi.

They are having sex _a lot_, actually. Anywhere they can get their hands on each other. But not at the hospital. Never at the hospital. Because the funny thing about Alex and George sleeping together? Apart from the gay sex, that is? They are the best kept secret at Seattle Grace.

It starts out at Joe's, as it always does. They're sitting at the bar drinking beer together which is weird and not something they do so they drink more to avoid the weirdness, and end up irrevocably and unfathomably drunk. Truth be told, the first night is a bit of a blur. But they wake up the next morning, breaths mingling and without a stitch of clothing on, and they pretty much gather what happened.

There's a lot of silent shock at first. And then there's a week of avoiding each other around every turn.

Which is just enough time for George to completely freak out, turning into a frantic, pacing, bumbling idiot without the ability to confide in his friends. Because if George knows anything about Alex it's that what happened between them is to be kept under complete secrecy.

That week is also just enough time for Alex to recover from the _Oh my God, I had sex with a guy _phase, which ironically is not as much of a problem for George, and eventually admits to himself, as much as he doesn't want to, that his night with O'Malley had been some of best sex he's ever had. At least from what he remembers.

So now they're doing this thing where they dodge eye-contact at work, and swap insults almost as much as spit, and spend every waking second outside the hospital on any surface hard or soft enough for them to have sex on.

George's thoughts lie somewhere around _I think I might… maybe… I dunno, have like… f-f-feelings, or something… for him, m-maybe._

Whereas Alex's are more along the lines of _I just want to fuck his brains out and I have no idea why, and he better not start asking me what it all means._

But after awhile they kind of have this unspoken thing where they know they're kind of a thing but the don't ever talk about it, like talking about it would break some kind of spell, and neither of them want to mess up what's going on, because it just _feels too good_.

* * *

Alex and George fall into George's bed in a tangle of limbs, teeth clashing, hands grabbing, exhausted after another 36 hour shift, but still holding on to that _need you now_ feeling that's running through their veins. The only thing their exhaustion has actually changed, compared to every other night this week, is where exactly they're currently attacking each other. See, tonight they were just a little too tired to make it all the way across town to Alex's shabby one-room apartment, and George swore the girls would be out tonight, so they broke their no-sex-in-Meredith's-house-ever rule, and have stumbled up the stairs into George's room thinking that they were A-Okay and not going to get caught.

Now Izzie's banging through the front door, sent home by Bailey for just not being able to keep her eyes open for a second longer, and she's slumping up the stairs thinking a cuddle session with her best-friend is exactly what she needs right now, not even entertaining the idea that George might be busy with someone else. She barges into the room without even knocking, and actually can't catch her breath when she sees George shirtless, sweating, _mewling_, and covered by another shirtless, sweating, distinctly _male_, back.

"Oh, my god." She breathes. Thinking she must be hallucinating. The two in bed whip around to face her, shocked at the intrusion, and when Izzie puts Alex's face to the body in bed with George she actually thinks she might faint.

While Izzie's busy picking her jaw up off the floor, remembering to breathe, and staring sort-of creepily at the two men, Alex is yelling "Shit!", clambering out of bed and trying to find his underwear. George is almost as mortified as Izzie is, pulling on clothes and already trying to figure out exactly what kind of damage control is necessary for finding your male best-friend in bed with your ex-boyfriend that cheated on you with a nurse and gave half of the hospital staff syphilis.

But Alex is dressed, pushing past Izzie, running down the stairs, and out the front door, before George can even speak. And now he's left with an undeniably pissed-off and completely humiliated sort-of boyfriend who probably will never speak to him again, and best friend who he thinks my have become semi-catatonic.

George pulls on a shirt to accompany his sweat pants, and walks up to his blonde friend, standing inches from her face.

"Izzie? Are you okay…? Please say something!" George isn't entirely sure what he should be doing right now, but if he could just figure out what exactly is wrong, maybe he can get to work on fixing it.

Izzie continues to stare right past George, not having moved an inch, but manages to breathe out, "Were you just in bed with… Alex…?"

George runs a hand over his face in desperation, before ultimately deciding to face the issue head-on. "Yes. Yes I was."

Izzie's eyes finally focus on George's face and he thinks she might start crying or screaming or actually _respond_ in any kind of way, but she just nods slowly, walks across the hall to her own room and shuts the door.

George thinks he doesn't really have the mental capacity to figure out what's going on in Izzie's head right now, and since she doesn't seem to want to confront the situation, George decides he has a bigger fish to fry. He's more worried about what's going on in _Alex'_s head, anyway.

He starts dialing Karev's number, while simultaneously pulling on his shoes and getting ready to drive over to the other intern's apartment, already knowing he won't pick up. Alex has this thing where he avoids any kind of uncomfortable situation like the plague and George chooses not to take a second to think about what it means that he knows Alex that well.

Ten minutes later he's knocking on Alex's now familiar door, and while Alex doesn't answer, George takes a minute to realize how different it is to be on this side of the thick wood, when he's so used to being pushed up against the other side in a fit of passion.

After a few minutes of pacing and fidgeting George bangs on the door just loud enough that he's sure Alex's neighbors aren't appreciating it. "Alex, open the damn door!" He waits another few minutes before deciding that Karev is set on ignoring him obviously too stubborn to change his mind and he's just going to have to deal with the situation tomorrow.

* * *

The next day George tries anything and everything he can think of to get Alex's attention without letting anyone else notice that he's trying to get Alex's attention - which is actually a lot harder than it sounds.

He stares, discreetly, at Alex in the locker room, while Izzie distinctly _doesn't _look at George or Alex, and Alex avoids eye-contact with everyone. George makes sure he stands next to Alex during rounds and tries to have as much contact with him as possible without looking inappropriate, and George gives a huge sigh of relief and tries to hide a smirk when Bailey announces "Karev and O'Malley you're running labs today," knowing it would give him an excuse to follow Alex around.

It only takes 2 hours for Alex to crack. He just can't handle George being always three steps behind him with those puppy-dog eyes and his adorable pout.

Wheeling around to face George, Alex hisses, "What do you want Bambi? Quit it with the sulking", before adding sarcastically, "It's not becoming."

George rolls his eyes, and stiffens his pout. "I was hoping you would, I don't know, maybe, _talk to me_, or something."

"Well you thought wrong." Alex says before turning around and hurrying off down the hallway.

George stays put and sighs. He knows him and Alex have a good thing going but he also knows that underneath that tough façade that Alex wears, he's actually kind of a softie, and that if the Alex-and-George thing gets out and around the hospital it might actually break him.

Although George thinks he wouldn't really be opposed to him and Alex becoming Alex-and-George in public someday, and maybe for an indeterminate amount of time in the future, he knows Alex is not ready for that kind of commitment, let alone addressing his repressed bisexuality to a bunch of gossiping nurses.

George thinks he should probably stop worrying about when and for how long Alex is finally going to become his boyfriend, because he's pretty sure Alex isn't even his sort-of-part-time-in-private-only-when-we're-naked boyfriend anymore.

George sighs again. It's going to be a long day.


End file.
